The Age of Sparia
by The Ghost of Shugar Highs Past
Summary: Most people don't find their best friend for life until they are grown adults. Thankfully Spencer and Aria are not most people. Major Sparia friendship .Eventual Ezria / Spoby.
1. Prologue

_**The Age of Sparia**_

Most people don't find their best friend for life until they are grown adults. Thankfully Spencer and Aria are not most people. Major Sparia friendship .Eventual Ezria / Spoby.

* * *

 ** _Prologue_**

Spencer Hastings never understood why her neighbor Mr. Montgomery stopped coming over every Thursday for dinner with her family. Her mommy told her that Mr. Montgomery was very sick and was staying in the hospital for a little while. She didn't know why he was gone away for so long. He must have been very sick since it had been almost twenty billion dinners since he visited the Hastings household. Spencer had never known anyone who had stayed in the hospital for more than a few weeks. Mr Montgomery was an old man who was grumpy about almost everything. Melissa said sometimes that Mr. Montgomery likes to eat children if he isn't fed so that is why her mommy and daddy always had Mr. Montgomery over. So that they wouldn't eat Spencer.

Spencer had just finished her piano lesson. She had only been learning a few classes and already didn't like the instrument but to be a Hastings it seemed like you needed to be able to play the piano. Spencer wanted to be like her family more , she didn't really fit in with her less developed manners. Her mother gave her instructor a look asking him to leave them alone.

"Spencer, honey we need to talk about something important." Spencer's mother chose her words carefully . She had seemed very sad about something since that morning.

"Alright mommy , was my piano bad? I promise to try more!" Spencer pleaded getting up from her chair. Wobbling slightly over to her mother who bent down to Spencer's level giving her a comforting smile like she gave Spencer after Spencer had fallen the week before.

"Sweetheart , you know how last year your friend Bethany's mom went to heaven after her bad car accident? Well last night Mr. Montgomery also went to heaven too. He was sleeping and he decided that he wanted to join Mrs. Montgomery. "

"Is he going to be gone forever like Bethany's mom and Mrs. Montgomery?"

"Yes he is sweetheart , but don't worry. He is probably happy to see Mrs. Montgomery again and his mom and dad. " Spencer's mom tried to ease her daughters feeling of sadness.

A few days later Spencer and her family were dressed in their nicest black clothes standing in front of Mr. Montgomery's front door. Some of his old family was staying in the house for a bit while Spencer's mommy worked out who was getting the house. Spencer wasn't allowed to go to the funeral or rake but her mommy told her how Mr. Montgomery has a nephew with a daughter Spencer's age that she met at the rake as well as a son who was two years younger than her. They were staying at the house with some other Montgomery's but from what Spencer overheard her parents were talking about her mommy said Byron Montgomery was getting the house for him and his family. Whoever Byron Montgomery was.

Spencer's mother knocked a couple of times before a man who looked a little younger than Spencer's parents.

"Veronica , Peter thank you for agreeing to come over for dinner. I know how it must be a little weird being here. Ella has some interior designer coming in to redesign the entire place before we move out here. I still can't believe he left everything to me. I know my sister wasn't a strong contender for anything but I thought she would at least get a little bit of something. Maybe the Maine house." The man shook Spencer's dad's hand.

"Well after getting to spend some time with you , Ella , and the kids I can understand why. You all are so charming. Great additions to the neighborhood." Spencer's mom gave the man a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you so much for coming. I hope you know how much Uncle Jim loved all of you. He used to tell me that he always had room for us if we ever wanted to leave our little two bedroom apartment."

The Hastings family walked into the house and immediately Spencer saw a short girl with big eyes and brown curls bounce up to the front door.

"Hi Veroica ! Hi Peter! Mommy said you were coming to see us before we went back to Austin!" The little girl seemed to draw her attention from Spencer's parents and back to Spencer making her smile grow even bigger and more infectious than it already was.

"Hi I'm Spencer." Spencer said quietly as the adults seemed to pause to watch the two girls interact.

"I'm Aria! I can already tell that we are going to be best friends forever!"

* * *

Thank you for reading! Until next time loves!


	2. Age 6

_**The Age of Sparia**_

Most people don't find their best friend for life until they are grown adults. Thankfully Spencer and Aria are not most people. Major Sparia friendship .Eventual Ezria / Spoby.

* * *

 ** _6_**

No one ever told you that being best friends with your neighbor is the best thing ever . Aria Montgomery early on decided that meeting Spencer was absolutely fantabulous more fantabulous than when her mother let her have ice scream for dinner on her 6th birthday. While Aria liked to bounce around coming up with games to play Spencer would be there and support whatever decision Aria 'suggested'. Of course it stunk a little that Spencer had stupid piano practice for two hours after her homework three days a week. The two girls would play together at Spencers house while Arias parents worked on the house trying to make it absolutely perfect. The play room for Spencer and Melissa first seemed a little to tidy before Aria got her paws on the room. The room now seemed to be more alive with paintings and drawings the two girls did together.

Aria liked how Spencer seemed to calm her down , and Aria could bring out a loud side to Spencer that Aria never saw when her family was around. No one was surprised when Spencer began to have a small spring in her step whenever she knew she was going to be spending time with Aria because the once stoic and empty looking girl became more lively. Aria heard from her friend Jenna from the art class she took on Wednesdays that Spencer always looked sad , like a robot that her parents controlled down to the moment Spencer went to bed. After witnessing the relationship between Spencers mommy and Spencer Aria knew that Veronica and Spencer were not like her and her mommy.

The two girls were currently playing together on a lazy Saturday afternoon in Arias developing room. Spencer's parents went out of town for a big meeting which meant Spencer was sleeping over for the night , which was a rare treat for the two. Melissa opted to stay with her friend Melanie who was known in the Hastings house as Melissa's history and math studying partner. The two girls were paired together as partners in both classes and according to Spencer they were good friends since Melissa liked to go over Melanie's house after school sometimes. The entire day Spencer seemed to be thinking a lot. Aria was slightly confused since whenever she saw Spencer like this she knew something was wrong.

Aria watched as Spencer colored distracted by whatever she was watching outside the window. Aria had stopped coloring a few minutes prior and Spencer had yet to snap out of her thoughts.

"Spencer is everything okay?" Aria asked finally not feeling good about the way her best friend was acting.

"Aria can I tell you a secret?" Spencer asked replying to the other girl.

"Of course!" Aria was excited to finally be able to know what Spencer was thinking that day.

"Pinky promise you wont tell your mom or dad or Mike. " Spencer held up her pinky which Aria locked with hers and they shook.

"Promise!" Aria smiled curious to what Spencer was about to tell her but nothing could have prepared her for what her best friend was going to say next.

"I had a dream about running away from home last night. I ran away to your house and we made cookies with your mom . Then I just stayed with you forever in your warm house ." Spencer confessed but Aria was confused about why Spencer would dream about leaving her mommy. Sure Veronica didn't do crafts or bake or do anything that Arias mommy did with Aria , but Veronica never seemed mad or sad to see Spencer.

"Why would you dream about that?" Aria asked and Spencer shrugged her shoulders defeated.

"Because your family is so much more fun than mine. Plus you don't have to practice piano forever. You color and your mommy sings to you and Mike and hugs you when you are sad. Last night I was really sad because my mommy and daddy were leaving for the weekend and they just told me to act like a big girl. My mommy didn't even try to make me feel better , she just asked me to go practice piano again so I am ready for my concert next weekend. I don't know , you always seem so happy with your family. I want that."

"Maybe your mommy was just nervous about the meeting. I am sure she loves you plenty , I know how my mommy was before her job interview. She was really scared and she needed time to think. "

At those words Spencer went silent again. Aria didn't know what to say next. All of a sudden Spencer burst into tears putting her head down on the table. The little drops of water coming from Spencers eyes dropping onto her forgotten picture causing small ripples. Aria immediately got up and went to Spencer wrapping her arms around her best friend in an effort to cheer her up. Spencer's tears turned into small sniffles after a few silent moments.

"Maybe we can ask my mom if we can make cookies together and watch one of her silly girl movies that makes us cry. I know how much you love watching those! Then we can talk as much as you want tonight about whatever you want and we can stay up all night. I will find my dads secret candy pile and we can raid it together. Then when you see your mommy tomorrow you can give her a big hug because I am sure that she will be so happy to see you." Aria tried to reason with Spencer who just silently nodded.

After that afternoon Aria seemed to keep more of an eye on her best friend. Even Aria's mom seemed to be more concerned about Spencer asking Aria questions sometimes about her best friend. Aria would always say that Spencer hates piano and wants to stop but her parents won't let her. Her mom mentioned once to make sure Aria could always be there for Spencer when she needed her and how things may be getting to get tough for her emotionally fragile best friend.

One night when Aria goes downstairs to grab a glass of water to cool her off in the hot summer night she over hears her parents talking about Veronica and Peter. The words divorce, affair , Alison and Jason sticking with Aria as the older she would get the more she would know the reason of the Hastings meeting and the new family moving a few doors down that seemed to be forcing the daughter and son to begin playing with Spencer and consequently Aria.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Until next time loves!


End file.
